


Fate brought you here

by Pruspace



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pruspace/pseuds/Pruspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is an assassin fresh out of training, tasked with the job of taking down the future king of spades. However, things do not go as the young assassin planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate brought you here

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfiction! I'm not really sure how long this will be since I tend to make things up as I go, hopefully there's not too many problems. I don't know whether I should finish this, but I could try.

Arthur- alias Albion- scurried across the palace roof, hood pulled up and coat tails flowing dutifully behind him, thankfully not having to concern himself of loose tiles, for everyone of them were placed securely and with perfection.

As an assassin Albion was perfect, in his training he showed great promise and was always the teacher's favourite, although with talent comes expectations. He was given the task of assassinating the beloved future king of spades- the reasons for the assassination were unknown to him, but it was his first task and he wasn't about to give up, despite the nerves and slight confliction gnawing at his gut. He had been given a brief description of the lad but there was no photo provided so he was mostly relying on his memory.

Sneaking past the guards was an easy feat in itself, there were less guards than he had been expecting, his thoughts halted as he processed the unmistakable sounds of clashing swords were soon detected and Arthur made his way to the edge of the roof to inspect the commotion. 

Looking over at the courtyard, forest green eyes watched in surprise at the overwhelming congregation of the palace guards. They all stood in a crowded circle, cheering at the two sparring in the centre. Albion raised an eyebrow in interest as one of the guards slipped, causing an uproar of laughter, the assassin failed to prevent the small smile at their antics, inwardly regretting having to ruin their fun prematurely.

The Prince was amongst the guards, smiling broadly and waving his arm in the air, in his other hand he held a magnificent sword. It was sleek and embedded with the spades emblem and with a jolt Arthur felt a sharp tug in his chest. Furrowing his eyebrows, Albion continued to watch the heir to the thrown, as he handsomely strode into the ring of soldiers, Arthur couldn't help but drool over thegorgeous blue-eyed blonde. 

As Prince Alfred faced the guard (whom Arthur noticed looked impeccably similar to the Prince), sword outstretched and face set into a challenging smirk. It was as they began to spar that the assassin snapped out of his trance, still slightly aware of the languid strikes of the blue-eyed man. However he was now concerned more about the insistent tugging at his heart and how his eyes continuously dragged upwards to watch the crowned Prince. 

Meanwhile, Alfred was having the time of his life. The guard was no match for his mighty blade. The cheers around him spurred him on as he matched yet another hit against Matthew, his brother and ace. The Prince side stepped and lunged, powerfully manoeuvring his sword against Matthew in a large sweep. Successfuly dislodging the sword out of his brothers grip. The cheers increased tenfold as Alfred exclaimed in celebration, Matthew smiling serenely before gathering up his sword and heartily slapping his brother on the back. Alfred chuckled loudly at the impact and Matthew raised an eyebrow at him quizzically.

"You seems stronger than normal, eh!"

Alfred laughed brightly.

" yep, Hero seems so much lighter today," he replied gesturing to his blade. "Like it's about to float away."

Suddenly his armed hand rose, Alfred's face deforming into one of complete shock as his sword sprung upwards aiming directly towards a black hooded figure.


End file.
